Project INFO will determine whether education of the family (in communication skills and problem solving techniques) can: 1. Prevent escalation of drug usage for adolescents who are early drug users. (This involves defining and identifying early drug users.). 2. Develop a profile of that juvenile most likely to benefit from an educational approach designed to help the entire family unit. Development of a profile then enables that family unlikely to benefit from an educational approach to be referred to appropriate agencies for the counseling or therapy necessary. 3. Improve interpersonal relationships and problem solving skills within the family unit.